Modern merchandising procedures utilize display stands or gondolas placed about the floor areas of sales outlets in an organization of aisles or viewing areas so that the customers will have direct access to the items being sold. Effective sales presentation requires an organized arrangement of the various lines of goods so the separate items in each line of goods are attractively displayed. When this type of display stand is used, items of small size may be conveniently packaged in separate receptacles, and a wide range of size and color options can generally be accommodated in an efficient and compact manner. Sale items of intermediate size or of irregular contour represent a special problem for merchandising display especially where an extensive range of sizes is required. Automotive items, such as drive belts and hoses, are difficult to display in a manner that provides consumer access and sales appeal. The problems are increased when compact storage and inventory control are also desired. Because of such problems the manufacturers of items that are hard to display generally must provide point-of-sale display structures that will satisfy not only the customer requirements but that will also conform to the even more stringent needs and requirements of merchandisers. Specially built display structures that do not conform to the size and appearance of regularly used display equipment engender initial sales resistance on the part of the merchandiser. Non-conforming display racks also seem to have a shorter in-store life. Since gondola type display racks which optionally provide support for shelves or brackets are predominantly used at present, it is desirable to provide a display bracket for use with bulky items that is adaptable for use with such gondola type displays. Further, since most of the gondola displays have an upright Pegboard type support, it is desirable that a display bracket be provided that will be fully compatible with the gondola units now already in place at many sales outlets.